It Wouldn't Have Come to That
by xox-Shadow's Lament-xox
Summary: RENEWED! New author's note please read - House has been stuck in a conseling session, making him a bored lump. But what will happen when the topic of trust and loyalty comes up? Huddy May continue by popular demand.


Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

Title: It wouldn't have come to that

Author: xox-Shadow's Lament-xox

Pairings: Huddy (House/Cuddy)

Summary: House has been forced to sit through a counseling session. But when the question of loyalty and trust comes up, how will he respond?

House's cane tapped in an annoying rhythm as he sat in the large, squishy chair in the hospitals' Shrink office. He slouched slightly, staring out the window, just above the shrink's head, obviously over come by boredom. Cuddy sat beside him, a look of annoyance, and defeat on her face.

"Well Dr. House, I must say I'm disappointed. We've gone over many reasons why your bedside manner is so unacceptable, and with no satisfying results. There is only one topic I believe is left to discuss." The shrink gave House a long look, which House did not return.

"Recently you had been on trial for the abuse of your meds, and allegedly selling on the streets… I also heard that it had been for Dr. Cuddy's testimony that you did not go to jail. She must trust you a lot, to be so loyal as to perjure herself." The shrink sounded as if he were disappointed in Cuddy instead of House, almost as if she had been wasting her time protecting him.

House was not going to sit there and let this shrink talk about something that he had no idea about. His head shot up, and he glared at the shrink. "Let me guess, now you're going to ask me if I trust her, and she has my undoubting loyalty?"

The shrink gave House an interested look, seeming to try and figure him out, and said with a sigh, "No, not exactly Dr. House. What I want to know is, do you think you deserve her loyalty?"

House stared at him, his mouth slightly open, as if wanting to speak but being unable to. Cuddy's head turned to watch for his response, her eyes looking like the shrink's interested ones, except showed a hint of….sadness.

When the silence had gone on long enough, the shrink decided to make the answer seem easier. "Let's put it this way, would you do for her everything she's done for you? Let's try a scenario. Let's say you both were in a building, it caught fire, and you managed to escape…would you go back for Dr. Cuddy?"

House's head bowed again, his eyes watching his cane continue it's tapping. He breathed in deeply, and decided to play along with the ridiculous question. He lifted his head, "No." he said simply, and his head went back down, and then quickly looked at Cuddy.

Her face was expressionless, but her eyes looked to be on the verge of tears. House could see her eyelid twitch every so slightly, making it evident she was trying desperately not to cry.

House's heart could have broke. He would never admit it but seeing her like that, and because of him no less made him feel like scum. Yes, he liked annoying the hell out of her, but to make her cry…it just didn't feel right.

"It wouldn't have come to that." Was all he said. Cuddy's head snapped in his direction, her eyes showing a hint of confusion to his last statement. He groaned inwardly, he really didn't feel like elaborating.

The shrink's eyebrows drew together, but before he could respond, House quickly rose from his seat, his cane no longer tapping, and made his way toward the door, a "Forget it." thrown over his shoulder.

The door shut, leaving the room in silence, Cuddy's head was bowed, but she lifted it, and met the shrink's eyes with an apologetic look.

House had just closed the door, and stopped abruptly, he contemplated the pros and cons of the thought of explaining. In Wilson's words, 'he could get a girlfriend or get fired.' He closed his eyes, and opened the door again, poking his head in.

Cuddy and the shrink turned to look at him. House looked at the floor, and as he spoke to the shrink, his gaze never left Cuddy.

"I wouldn't have left without her to begin with."

Author's Note: I have renewed this fanfic in hopes that someone would be kind enough to nominate it for the fanfic awards on The house forum. The Thread can be found at .com/house and the forum link on the page. Thanks again! Also, I completely 3 anyone who reviews.


End file.
